Blue Rose
by SomebodyWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: Tu nombre es Dave Strider, la angustia recorre tu cuerpo, esperando una respuesta. La persona que amas está detrás de esa puerta, la persona que destruiste está detrás de esa puerta. PepsiCola/DaveJohn Sadstuck


**Disclaimer: **_**Homestuck **no me pertenece. Si no a **Andrew Hussie.  
><strong>__**N.A: **Quiero avisar que la negrita es flashback. Este fic me tomó días, así que notarán algunos tepoh's porque no escribí más PepsiCola después de Tears of an Angel. (?) (Panda si estás leyendo esto, significa que vas a leer lo que me dolió en el cerebro por escribir.) Sin más ya los dejo leer, que es de madrugada y voy a escribir más. :U_

* * *

><p>Tu nombre es Dave Strider.<p>

Ahora mismo estás sentado enfrente de la puerta dónde la persona que más amas está entre la Vida y la Muerte. Dejando que tu cabeza se pierda en reflexiones, olvidas el café que está a tu lado desde hace una hora y media, odias esa cosa, es demasiado amarga y prefieres el jugo de manzana, algo más dulce. Aunque, ese café dice claramente el momento que estás pasando; Negro, amargo, triste.

Las horas pasan y tus ojos empiezan a cansarse por el hecho de observar todo el tiempo ese lugar. Te quitas tus gafas y empiezas a tocar tus párpados, decorados con ojeras. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Por una simple pelea. Todavía recuerdas la sangre junto a tus pies, la voz entrecortada del azabache y sus ojos a punto de cerrarse. Su padre seguramente te odiaría si estuviera vivo, o tu hermano dejaría de dirigirte la palabra por tal estupidez. Pero sólo te importa ese chico ahora. Deseas que te perdone, que vuelva a sonreírte, empezar de nuevo.

Quizá las chicas, Rose y Jade, están en la misma depresión que tú. Sí, ¿por qué no? Después de todo son _amigos_ desde que tienen memoria. Tú no les dijiste a ellas qué pasó. Pero es más que probable el de que se hayan enterado por la Televisión y el periódico. No quieres pensar en la cara rota de Jade al saber que su hermano puede morir o el regreso de Rose al alcoholismo. Tampoco en que sería de tu vida después de lo que pasaría.

Vagos recuerdos acorralaron tu mente, entre ellos, el primer día que se formó el grupo al que perteneces.

* * *

><p><strong>No sabes porque estás aquí, tu hermano sólo te dejo junto a Rose, botados en la verja del edificio yéndose en el auto con su novio y hacer algo de lo que no tienes edad para saber. Volteaste tu cabeza hacia atrás, observando diferentes rostros, tanto femeninos como masculinos. Una mujer de rasgos jóvenes se acercó a ti, no sabías cómo reaccionar, pues nunca tuviste una madre para hablar normalmente con alguien del sexo femenino, a excepción de Rose, aunque siempre hablabas sarcásticamente con ella. Te guió hacía una habitación pequeña. Decorada con manualidades infantiles por delante de paredes de color pastel. Notas como ojos de todos los colores se enfocan en ti, al igual que siempre, nunca encuentras a alguien con los mismos que tú. Te adentras lentamente hacia el lugar sin importar las reacciones de los demás, aunque en realidad les da igual tu presencia.<strong>

**En el fondo, notas como dos perfectos orbes azules te miran el alma. No sabes quién es ese chico, pero percibes cierta confianza. Al parecer, hay una chica a su lado, similar a él.**

* * *

><p>Intentas dejar esos pensamientos, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Es ahora cuando los problemas adolescentes entran. Hubieras deseado que en ese momento todo hubiera seguido igual que de pequeños. Sólo eso.<p>

**No** **puedes quitarte el pensamiento de estar enamorado de tu amigo, grandioso, Strider. Tu verano será divertido, lleno de corazones rotos, depresión, vergüenza, posibles intentos de suicidio y una vida sin dirigirle la palabra a Egbert. Tu hermano sabe que estás pasando, pero no quiere mostrar el lado comprensivo que tiene o quizá sólo piensa que en realidad eres un hetero dudando sobre su sexualidad. A veces te preguntas si tu vida será igual a la de él. No te refieres a esas mierdas de títeres, ironía, sarcasmo, alimentación basada en jugo y doritos, Xbox, etc. No, te refieres a si serás igual de afortunado en no ser rechazado por la persona que amas. Rose en serio quiere ayudarte, pero tú simplemente respondes _Estoy bien_. No quieres meter a tu hermana en estas cosas. Tú necesitas ser un tanto _independiente _en cuanto a tus emociones y hormonas. Dicen que esto es una etapa ¿Acaso es una etapa enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, siendo de tu mismo sexo? Tus hermanos junto a las novelas de Karkat responden un _No_ a diferencia del _Sí_ que tú esperabas.**

**Marcan las ocho de la noche. Piensas que no sería malo hablar con Jade sobre lo que pasa. Buscas su nombre en tu lista de contactos. Al abrir el pesterlog, te detienes en seco. Ella no sabe nada de esto, sólo está en su burbuja ignorante, siendo feliz. Además, está enamorada de ti y no quieres herirla.**

**Prefieres guardarte a ti mismo lo que sientes. Te alegras de no haber escrito nada. Cierras el pesterlog. Una sonrisa se forma en tus labios, no sabes el porqué. Caes en tu cama, tu almohada cubre tu rostro pálido.**

**Lentamente, tus gafas de sol salen de su lugar, enseñando en su lugar un par de ojos rubís al lado de ojeras. Las lágrimas los han hinchado y se han vuelto casi totalmente rojos. Empiezas a sentir melancolía del momento en el que todos eran simples niños, ignorantes y despreocupados. A veces quieres volver en el pasado para evitar todo eso, sin embargo, no es posible y _no quieres que tu relación con John sea sólo una simple amistad.  
><em>**  
><strong>Oh.<strong>

**Ya te has dado cuenta de quién eres en realidad.**

* * *

><p>Sueltas una sonrisa al recordar todo eso, sí, eran momentos jodidamente difíciles, pero son valiosos y hermosos para ti. Valiosos y hermosos como él.<p>

**Hoy es el día, le dirás a ese ojiazul lo colado que estás por él. No esperas que te corresponda, sólo te basta decírselo, librarte de ese peso en los hombros que sientes y te desgarra el débil corazón que tienes.**

**Ves cómo el chico sale del salón, acompañado por Vriska, sonriendo.**

**Ugh, odias lo unida que es a él. Piensas que te gustaría el que ella se mudará de ciudad y dejará en paz a Egbert, te da igual ser egoísta, ¿acaso no pasa eso cuándo te enamoras?**

**El menor te ve, desde lejos. Viene corriendo hacia ti, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro a diferencia de la chica. Escuchas con atención lo que te dice, no importa que sean estupideces para casi todo el mundo. Tú eres la excepción que hace la provocación de la palabra "casi".**

**El día acaba y te despides de Jade y Rose, este noche Rose estará con su novia, Kanaya, por lo que podrás estar con John a solas.**

**Caminan con el paso tranquilo, no tienen prisa. Nadie te está esperando, tu hermano igual no estará en casa, se ha ido a ver a sus amigas junto a su novio, al parecer, ellos formaban un perfecto grupo de amigos como tú con John y las chicas. Y también, el romance los separaba y confundía a los cuatro.**

**Han llegado a casa del azabache.**

**—Dude, hoy estaré solo toda la noche, ¿quieres ver una película? — No quieres decirle directamente "Hey, ven a mi casa esta noche, hagamos una pijamada, comamos doritos bebamos jugo de manzana y bésame diciéndome que me amas como en cualquier mierda de shoujo de Dirk para después tener sexo."**

**—Siempre. — Dice esto antes de cerrar la puerta. Sabes que verán Con Air, es la única forma de hacer que John vaya a tu casa y no se queje de lo "mala" que es la película que tú le enseñaste.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hora después de haber llegado a tu departamento, escuchas un sonido, proviene de la puerta. Es él. Corres hacia la sala de estar y abres la puerta. Lo dejas pasar. En la mesa ya está todo lo que necesitan, comida. Porque la comida es amor, la comida es vida.<strong>

**Terminando de ver la película tus impulsos adolescentes provocan el deseo de tocar su mano, te mira confundido. El miedo te está invadiendo.**

**De alguna forma, ambos terminan abrazados en el sofá, no sin antes haberse dado un beso dónde tú dominas la cavidad del otro (No dejarías que ese niño fuera el activo, por el amor de Lil Caly las novelas homoéroticas de Rose, NO.), fue...¿Lindo? ¿Dulce? . Se sienten tan reconfortantes en esa posición causando que duerman. Aunque ambos ahora son felices debido al amor del otro, las desgracias le pueden pasar a cualquiera que ames. Aunque esa persona esté rodeada de amor, sabes que se siente sola.**

**Porque ese día en la mañana,el padre de John murió. El chico sólo te abrazo, provocando que tu sudadera fuera manchada por sus lágrimas. Pero no dirás nada cuándo tienes el corazón roto al verlo así.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las lágrimas son inevitables. Las tragedias suceden y sólo puedes desmoronarte.<strong>

**Pasaron 3 años desde que empezaste a depositar amor en el chico. Lentamente él se recuperó de la muerte de su padre, volvió a ser feliz. Sin embargo, no todo era del color rosa que las chicas aman. No.**

**John se ha enterado de varias cosas que tú nunca le contaste para no hacer que él haga un estupidez, él no estaba en el momento adecuado para decírselo.**

**John limpiaba la casa, después de la cremación de su padre, dejó su casa para vivir contigo. Tus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, ambos conocían a su padre. El problema fue cuando encontró un álbum con fotos. Entre ellas, besabas a una chica. Además para ser peor, encontró una carta de amor, color verde, al final de la declaración de amor, decía "J. H."**

**En ese mismo instante entraste por la puerta del sótano.**

**—John, ¿dónde está la…? —Paraste en seco. Ahora todo se había acabado.**

**— ¿Qué es esto? — No volteó a verte, notaste su voz rota. Por un momento pensaste que tu corazón había dejado de latir. —Repito, ¿qué es esto, Dave? —**

**—Siento que hayas visto eso, John. Pero no es exactamente lo que tú cre…— De nuevo, has sido interrumpido. Sin haber sido consciente, John ha salido corriendo de la casa.**

**Lo persigues, lo que diría cualquier persona en este momento al verlos sería algo como: "Ellos son buenos amigos"**

**Pero nadie pensaría eso al ver la cara rota de John.**

**Mucho menos en el momento que es atropellado y su sangre se dispersa por el frío lugar.**

* * *

><p>Ese es el porqué del que estás aquí. Alguien sale por la puerta, tienes cierta esperanza en que él siga vivo. En que él te amé y <em>olvidé<em> lo que vio.

Un tipo, de no tan avanzada edad, se acerca con paso decidido a ti. Él no refleja ninguna clase de sentimiento.

Algo en ti acaba de morir.

John ha quedado en coma y es posible que cuando despierte, no te reconozca.

Desearías que fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Pero eso es verdad.

El café que olvidaste tomar ha quedado frío, al igual que el invierno fuera de la ventana de tu lado.

Los meses pasan, ahora sólo llevas flores al hospital todos los días, sin falta. Quieres ver su sonrisa de nuevo, acariciarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo. Lo que sea necesario para que él te reconozca como lo que eran antes de que todo ocurriera, antes de que casi lo perdieras. Jade se enteró la mañana siguiente al igual que Rose. La mayor, empezó a herir su cuerpo. Quizá se sintió culpable, ¿quién no lo haría cuándo tu novio se da cuenta que habías salido con su prima, siendo ambas personas importantes para él? La rubia, como esperabas, intenta acercarse al alcohol, actualmente recibe apoyo de Kanaya. Ninguna de ellas dos volvió a ser las mismas después del estado de John.

Tú tampoco.

* * *

><p>En un día normal como cualquiera de tu vida, sales de tu apartamento. No has dejado de usar las gafas que te dio el chico en tu cumpleaños número 13, son valiosas para ti. Nunca las dejarías.<p>

Es sábado, por suerte, este día no trabajas.

También es el cumpleaños de John.

No hay dudas en que cuando llegues, encuentres regalos por parte de tus hermanos, Jade y Jake, Jane y Roxy rodeando al azabache. Sonríes, esta vez, con una razón. Sin darte cuenta, el hospital ya no está.

De hecho, estás en la **_nada_**_.  
><em>  
>Escuchas su voz y rápidamente volteas. Ahí está. Tan inocente y feliz como recuerdas haberlo conocido. Finalmente, después de tantos años, él está a tu lado. Corres, sabes que si no lo sostienes, se irá.<p>

Fue un momento demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, tan hermoso para ser humano.

Porque en ese instante, tú ya habías muerto. No importan los detalles. No importa quién pudo haberlo provocado. No importa que estés muerto. En este momento sólo puedes pensar en John, quién se ubica a tu lado, contento de verte.

Un hombre sale de su auto, gritando, pidiendo ayuda. La gente que lo rodea no sabe porque reacciona así, es más, para las personas él es sólo un loco.

_Porque claro._

_ ¿Quién gritaría en frente de una **rosa azul** tirada en el suelo, como si fuera un cadáver?_

* * *

><p><em>Quiero aclarar algo antes, la razón por la que llamé este fic "Blue Rose" es por el final, se supone que Dave le llevaba una flor azul a John. Pero también pueden tomar la flor como un rastro de John al ver a Dave. Queda a su criterio. (?) -Hussie feels-<br>__  
>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Me pregunto si hice bien el fic,lo sentí flojo, como casi siempre escribo algo y no lo subo. ; v ; Gracias por haber leído esto, además de haber sido valientes al notar que era Angst y forzarse a seguir leyendo. (?)<em>

_No tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo saqué este fic, pero meh. :U Dejen reviews rikolehnos,madafakas._

_P.D.: Perdón si les dañe la vista con la negrita, es que me emocioné al escribir los FB y jkdskjvfvf._


End file.
